Love Story Chapter One
by JustinXLawXFangirl
Summary: This is a WilliamxGrell fanfic I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji if you have seen this story before its from my RedxVixen account on Devaintart 3 so please enjoy rated M for later chapters :O
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Butler This is also from my RedxVixen deavintart account I DID NOT STEAL THIS IT IS MINE!

As green eyes met one viper and warm the other cold and harsh. The vipers looked on and walked on. "Oh and Sutcliff I'd really appreciate it if you did your own work for once" The voice of William T. Spears spoke cold as he always was "oh alright William only for you" Grells girlish voice said swaying his hips as he walked away from his crush 'oh don't worry Will I'll get you one day' he thinks smirking 'maybe I'll just have to make you jealous' Grell thinks walking out of the building he had gotten his Scythe back from William this morning and it felt wonderful to feel the cool steel in his hand once more. "I'll never give you up again baby" he cooed to the chainsaw as he rested the chainsaw on his shoulder. He walked off to find the sexy demon he had once fought "Sebastian" he cooed once more smirking "if anyone can make Will jealous its you" he says thinking out loud as he jumped to the roof tops and began running. Heading to the Phantomhive Mansion smirking a sharp toothed grin dangerous yet alluring.

Soon he was at the Mansion walking up the front path like he owned the place his head held high. He noticed the demon dog as it ran barking loudly "oh my! Hello!" he said his arm open wide as the dog jumps past him to the arms of the one behind him he huffed and turned around "oh there you are Bassy!" Grell crooned putting a hand on his hip "what are you doing here Grell?" Sebastian asked pushing Pluto off him "what? I cant visit my Bassy?" Grell asked draping his arms on Sebastian's shoulder which he immediately stepped the side letting Grell fall forward some. "humph" Grell muttered dusting off the brilliant red coat draped from his elbows. His red heels making him almost the height as the handsome demon in front of him.

"Why are you here Grell?" Sebastian asked once more keeping the demon hound at bay "because I wanted to see youuuuu" Grell said pouting crossing his arms Sebastian sighed a weary sigh "I have no time for you Grell I have to prepare the masters Dinner and Tea" Sebastian said walking off Pluto following him "oh him and that damned brat!" Grell pouts stomping his foot and walking away thinking of another plan as he walked off biting his lip drawing a bit of blood the taste coppery yet sweet. Grell sighed and sat on a roof top watching the sun set behind the London streets throwing his deep red hair into a brighter shade of crimson like a dying ember in the flame of passion.

Spears had walked up behind Grell "I thought I asked of you to do your own work today" William said pushing his glasses up with his scythe "Sorry Will got side tracked" Grell said still looking at the setting sun frowning softly "with what might I ask?" William asked his eyes narrowing this was the first time Grell hadn't draped himself all over me in a while William thinks "Bassy" Grell said William stood there a mix of emotion running through him anger disappointment jealousy woah wait Jealousy?! What the hell is that?! William thinks shaking his head "I really hate doing over time for your work Sutcliff!" William snapped "yea whatever" Grell said getting up and jumping from the rooftop leaving William there alone as the sun set fully

William sighed and walked to the edge of the roof watching the fiery red hair fade into the distance he frowned slightly "no Will work first" William whispered jumping down and heading to his neat and tidy home.  
Grell walked inside his home the carpet a burning crimson the couch a pale white with red pillows to match everything Grell laid himself out on the couch and stared at the ceiling "why doesn't he care?" he whispered hurt and some anger flowed in him "why doesn't he love me?!" Grell shouts throwing a pillow at the wall wear it fell with a soft thud "why?" Grell whispered tears stinging his viper green eyes. He gets up shaking holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to flow he walked to his room and looked around red carpet dark red stain sheets underneath a dark almost black red cover he slowly took off his jack and hung it up on a small coat rack gently running his hand over the wool. He took off the rest of his clothing as changed into a black night gown and slipped into the cool stain sheets falling sleep almost instantly.

A soft yet firm pair of lips pressed against Grells making him gasp softly but he kissed them back as a hand traveled up and down his thigh gently messaging and teasing "s-stop teasing!" Grell moaned rolling over and falling out of the bed waking up as his head hit the carpet panting "a dream" he whispered closing his eyes sitting up holding his head in his hands groaning "is he ever going to want me like that?" Grell asks into the nothingness sighing getting up and drawing a hot bath the water steamed as he slowly slipped into it his night gown on a chair out in the bedroom he dipped his head back and let the water plaster his hair back sighing softly as the hot water seemed to wash away the dream he closed his eyes he could still feel Williams lips on his own and his face blushed. "god damn it William!" Grell groans getting out of the tub and walking to the mirror drying his hair with a plush red towel as he began to brush it putting how he always does he grabs his fake eyelashes and puts them on carefully and smiles pushing his glasses up he walks out to his closet and puts on his normal attire black jeans white shirt brown vest and the red jacket he was complete now he grabbed his Scythe and began to head to the office to pick up the list of to dies today.

Once he arrived he walked up to Williams desk smiling wide and flirtly "why hello William" Grell putting his hand son Spears desk the sharp cold green eyes darted up to Grell and William seemed to hold back a groan "I have time for you today Sutcliff" William snapped "why always so cold William? I think a lover would warm you right up" Grell said going behind William and trailing his black gloved hand up and down Spears chest William shuddered and this shocked Grell wondering if it was out of pleasure or annoyance. "a lover would interfer with my work" William said his voice a little uneven ah so it is pleasure Grell thinks smiling widely as he leaned down his breath hot on Williams neck "but a lover can relax you as well" he whispered into Williams ear. William suddenly stood up and glared at Grell "trying to seduce me isn't going to work Grell" William snapped Grell frowned a bit "it was working a second ago" Grell said before smirking


	2. Love Games Chapter Two!

Chapter 2 Love Games

William was on the rooftops watching the person who was on his to die list trying to get over what Grell did to him earlier. "Damn him for making me think like that!" William growled pushing his glasses up with his Scythe "work always comes first there is no time for something like that and with Grell?! Nu uh" William spoke softly jumping from the building as his Scythe extending and pounded into the person as they fell there eyes wide. The blue reels began showing themselves and William watched them expertly looking over the persons history and he reaped his soul "nothing special" he said taking his Scythe back walking away from the scene pushing glasses up once more.

Grell had been watching William from the building and had gotten chills from how clean and precise he was. He stared after William jumping from the building and landing gracefully he ran up to William and hugged his neck from behind "oh William!" Grell said smiling

William froze feeling the red headed reaper clinging to him annoyed him a bit "Sutcliff get off" William said lifting his Scythe and pushing Grell back with it. He turned around and faced the annoying red head he frowned as he looked him over he was so….out landish he always dressed in a way that stood out. While he himself always tended to blend in plain black jeans white shirt black jacket simple plain just like him mainly.

Grell sighed "after teasing me like that in the office your so cold again! I love it" Grell said grinning his alluring grin his red glasses hanging off the tip of his nose like they always did standing cocked to the side one hand on his hip as always. His red jacket hanging off his shoulders his red high heel boots barely meeting Williams height.

William rolls his eyes "I have work to do Grell" William said turning and began walking away his shoes making not a sound against the worn down stones. William shook his head gritting his teeth lightly out of annoyance or to fight the urge to turn back he couldn't decide but he kept walking.

"humph" Grell said turning and walking the other way kicking the mans body out of his way. 'Damn Will!' he thinks pouting. "Is he ever going to admit his feelings?" he wonders out loud putting his hands behind his head as he walks looking up at the darkening sky soon night fell and stars shone brightly against the pale full moon. The only reason he was staying up this late is he had someone on his death list was to die at midnight. He looked at a large clock tower "only 10" he groaned two hours of being bored fantastic. He heard music play a twisted distorted version of 'London Bridge' Grell frowned and began following the sound. He saw a young man around his mid twenties maybe. He had bright orange hair and a blue symbol beneath his eye on his cheek and his clothing made him look like a toy soldier or a doll he also had a music box that he seemed to be clutching for dear life as the music played. Grell put a hand on his hip as he watched the man walk off 'is it even a man?' he thinks as he follows it. He couldn't really feel a soul only part of one he frowned more wondering if he should call William and ask him about this. 'No' Grell thinks shaking his head 'I'm not calling him' as he began walking again following the doll closely.

William sighs as he steps back from the body "where is Grell and why did he not harvest his last soul?" Spears wondered out loud pushing his glasses up once more. He left the body and began searching for the loud shinigami. Crossing his arms as he walked around the streets of London everything quiet as the snow began to fall lightly William looked up and sighed softly.

Drocell had turned around the music had stopped abruptly and thin nearly invisible strings shot out at Grell from Drocell's hands and tied him loosely to a nearby street pole "its rude to follow someone you know" Drocell said in an odd detached voice "and its rude to pin a lady!" Grell said taking out his death scythe and cutting through the wires easily this made Drocell frown "so I think to myself I might want to leave" Drocell turns and begins walking away

"nu uh where do you think your going!" Grell shouts walking after him mad now "to my master…" Drocell said in a soft voice "who is your master?" Grell asks his eyes narrowing "Mr. Mandalay" Drocell said tilting his head to the side a bit Grell frowned some more and took out a small notebook "Mandalay, Mandalay…it says he's to die tomorrow" Grell said softly more to himself then to Drocell "I wont let you harm my master without killing me first" Drocell said glaring with unfeeling eyes "I'm a reaper a Shinigami don't worry" Grell said turning and walking away "Tomorrow then we shall meet again" Grell said before running into William "oh William!" Grell said flustered blushing a bright red

"and where have you been Sutcliff?" William asked in his cold voice eyes glaring down at the red headed nuisance "you didn't harvest the last soul and I once again had to do it for you" William snapped "So-sorry I got distracted" Grell said as he looked down "who was it this time? Or was it that filthy demon again? You can do so much Better Grell" William said the last part a bit softer a bit kinder

"it was just a person I don't even know his name he was interesting though" Grell said looking up at William biting his lip some Drocell had been interesting but William was far better looking for once he couldn't hold back he couldn't stop him self he threw himself at William and kissed him passionately throwing his arms around his neck

Williams eyes widen as he felt Grells lips on his Grells body pressed tightly against his he gently hesitantly kissed the redhead back closing his eyes some as he put his arms around Grells waist


End file.
